The Female Battousai
by Kageken
Summary: A woman from Kenshin past has returned. Kenshin world is about to be turned upside down.
1. The Woman

The Female Battousai  
  
By Kageken  
  
I don't own Kenshin. I wish I did! I love Kenshin with all my heart. He's mine!! Warning Kenshin and Kaoru don't get together in this story. I warn you. This is my frist fic. Be nice!  
  
Kenshin stared into the sparking waters of the river. Smiling he thought It's been a whole year since Sessha met Miss Kaoru. Kenshin's thoughts were cut off when a scream pierced the air. With his god-like speed Kenshin took off toward the sound of the scream. He came to a small clearing. There he saw a woman fighting with three other men. Kenshin gasped at the technique the woman was using. It was the Hiten Mitsurgi Ryuu. She was moving so fast that Kenshin was unable to follower her movements. The woman had finished off the men with little difficulty. Then all of the sudden Kenshin was knocked to the ground. Kenshin Oro. Looking up he saw the woman in front of him in a defense stance.  
  
Kenshin stared at the woman in front of him. She looked about twenty-six, just a bit taller then him; she had deep purple eyes with reddish purple hair. She was wearing a black gi that had a deep red sakura blooms pattern. He also noticed that she didn't bind her breast as most woman fighters did. Putting his hands up he said " Sessha, mean you no harm, Sessha would like to know who you are?" Dropping her stance and placing her sword back in it scabbard; she bowed " I am Kageken. I am sorry that I attacked you." Kenshin smiled getting up off the ground " That's all right. That it is." Kageken smiled " May I ask who you are?" Kenshin nodded "Sessha, Kenshin.." but before Kenshin could finish his sentence Kageken was gone. Leaving only the smell of sakura in the air. "Oro"  
  
In a daze Kenshin left the clearing walking home toward the dojo. As soon as he walked into the Dojo. Kaoru was yelling " Kenshin, Where have you been! We have a guest " "Oro, Sessha is sorry. Sessha..' Kaoru cut Kenshin off " Oh Kenshin, just go and sit at the table while I finish dinner." Miss Kaoru left walking toward the kitchen. Walking to the table with his head bowed he sat at his normal spot. Looking up he saw. " KAGEKEN! What are you doing here?" " Oh Kenshin I didn't know that you lived here." Looking back and forth between Kenshin and Kageken Yahiko asked, " You know each other?" " I met Kenshin just while ago. He came across me while I was fighting with three men." Kageken smirked. " Of course I won." Kaoru had set the tea on the table and asked, " So who are you and where are you from?" "I am Kageken Hiko. My father is Seijoro Hiko. He taught me the Hiten Mitsurgi Ryuu." "Impossible! Your father could have never taught you that!" Kenshin was shocked at his outburst. "He would never allow it." Kageken sighed, " My father did teach me the Hiten Mitsurgi Ryuu. But he paid the price for teaching me. He believed that I was killed in battle." Yahiko asked, "Why would he think that?" Bowing her head she asked, " Have you ever heard of the female Battousai?" Yahiko laughed " It's just an old wives' tale. It's not true." " That's where you're wrong, I am Kageken the female Battousai. "Why have did you came here?" Kaoru asked " I am here to challenge Kenshin to a battle." " What? Why!" Kaoru asked "My father told me he would never teach the Hiten Mitsurgi Ryuu to anyone unless they we better then me." Kageken then got up and pulled out her sword and pointed it at Kenshin. Kenshin gasped at what type of sword it was. It was a Sakabatou sword. Kageken then issued her challenge "I, Kageken Seijuro challenge Shrinta Kenshin Himura to a fight to see who is better heir the Hiten Mitsurgi Ryuu." Kenshin stood and bowed " Sessha accept your challenged." Kenshin why?" Kaoru asked worried for Kenshin's safety. " This challenge that can't be ignored" Kageken bowed " Thank you, Kenshin" and with that Kageken was gone. Sighing, a tired Kenshin spoke " Sessha is going to bed." He then turned and left the room. "Kenshin.." Kaoru whispered  
  
Kenshin sat against the wall in his room. Whispering to himself "Why after all these years. Why has she come back now?" " I'll answer that for you," a voice came from the darkness starling Kenshin. Stepping out of the shadows Kageken continue "I have been in America for the past nine years; about ten years ago was ambushed. I was leaving my house to get something before my lover came back. I was nearly dead when a man found me. He took me and took care of me; he brought me to America. It took me a whole year to get better, but the man I was with died so I have to work for the last nine years to earn enough money to return home." "But when I returned home, I didn't have a home anymore. So I want to fight you because you took my name as the B.."  
  
Kageken then just collapsed at Kenshin's feet. Kenshin then noticed that here was a small pool of blood at Kageken feet. Quickly rolling her over she he took off her gi and gasped "Oh god!" He stared at the scar. It ran for her left shoulder across her chest to her right hip. Kageken gasped and sat up suddenely. "Its ugly isn't it? I was supposed to die but didn't." Kenshin still stared "Do you mind?" " Oh sorry Kageken." " This scar is from an enemy of my ex-lover. He tried to kill me while I was ill and I couldn't protect my self from him."  
  
Suddenly Kageken hugged Kenshin burying her face into his chest as she sobbed. Kenshin felt her warm tears hits skin. Rubbing her back he said, " There it will be all right it's all in the past. Everything is all right" Kageken sobs finely quieted down after few minutes. " I was so frightened for so long and so many times. I couldn't take it anymore. Everyone has betrayed me: my friends, my father, and my lover." " Hush Kageken, it's okay now." Kenshin hugged Kageken rocking back and forth. He stops when he notices that she fell asleep. He hugs her tighter to him and inhales the sweet scent of sakura. Closing his eyes he remembers that smell for a woman. He knew so long ago. He falls asleep with her in his arms. 


	2. Who is She?

A/n Kageken jummping up and down " you really like it!" thank you all so very much!!!" Kenshin sweat drops "Sessha is gald that your happy but clam down!" The Female Battousai  
  
By Kageken  
  
I don't own Kenshin. I wish I did! I love Kenshin with all my heart. He's mine!! Chapter 2 "Who is She? The next morning Yahiko enters Kenshin room yelling " Kenshin were is my.." He trails off as she sees a sleeping Kenshin and Kageken in each other's arms. He quickly shut the door turns and runs straight in to Sano. "Hey what's the big hurry brat?" "Kenshin has a woman in his room and they're sleeping together" Yahiko explained to a shocked Sano " That old dog didn't. I didn't think he had it in him." Sano quickly open Kenshin door and yelled " Kenshin, wake up!" Then he saw the woman that Kenshin was with. Standing there in shocked he thought, Kageken! Impossible! She's dead. Rushing over to the sleeping pair Sano ripped Kenshin off of Kageken. Tossing Kenshin in to the wall. " It's her," he whispered not paying attention to the oroing Kenshin whose face was thrown the wall. Kageken open her eyes waking up because all the noise. " Rooster?" She stared at Sano in shock " Rooster, it is you," she said as she fling her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "My God it is you!" cried Sano as he hugged Kageken tighter then started to shake her " I thought you were dead. Fifth years and not a word from you." " Stop. I can explain." "You better Sweet heart." Kenshin, who finely got his head out of the wall asked, " you two know each other?" "Yep" Sano explained " The little missy was my friend growing up. That was in till her father came an took her away to learn some type of sword fighting." He smile Kageken " This little missy was one the finest fighters, we had in the gang. Why did you leave anyway?" Kageken frowned " My father wanted me to became a Battousai. He made me into a good one." Sano nodded and crossed his arms " Well little missy you're coming with me today." he said tossing her over his shoulder. Leaving a gasping Kenshin and Yahiko. That night Kenshin sat staring at the paper-thin wall. He was thinking of Kageken. She is like me in so many ways. Just like.. No she wasn't like that. Sessha wonders what made you in to a Battousai? Kageken why did you became a killer? Who are you and why cant I get you out of my head? Then suddenly Kageken popped up starting Kenshin once again. "Oro" " Sorry Kenshin didn't mean to scare you that way." " Where Sano?" Kageken smirked and hugged Kenshin" He's with the Fox." Kageken leaned closer into Kenshin. Kenshin could feel her breast though her gi and his gi. She leaned into him until her lips touched his ear. " Do you remember me yet, we fell in love so long ago. Right after our first battle so very long ago." Then she kissed him and was gone. Leaving a very shock confuse and blushing Kenshin " I got my answer that I did." Kageken sit on the roof of the dojo. " So Kenshin you know. But what are you going to do about it?" "Sweet Heart were are you doing up there?" Sano said as Kageken jumped to the ground and hugged Sano. Burying her face into his chest she whispered " I told him Sano, I just wish I knew what he 's going to do about it?" Sano held her tighter " If I knew I would tell you sweet heart but I don't know. Only time will tell. " Kageken smiled up at him " You were always the smart one. I be back later." With that she was gone. Sano looked up at the sky " Kenshin watch out. You don't know what your in for."  
  
"Sano" Kaoru called " do you know what's up between Kageken and Kenshin?" " It's between them. It's nothing that you need to concern your self with." What do you mean by that!" Kaoru asked with her hand on her hips. Sano sighed and began to explain " Missy I know how much you love Kenshin but he wont ever return those feeling for you" " What? Why!" she asked. Tears begin to form in her eyes " Because after Tomoe was killed, Kenshin met a woman by the name of Sakura. That woman other name is Kageken. Kenshin now knows who she really is. He also doesn't know about the child that she had for their union. " " What Child?!" " Kageken bore Kenshin a son." Kaoru Cried " You lie. Kenshin can't have a son that's impossible." " I sorry but it's the truth. I met him today. He a little copy of Kenshin." " Why after all this time has she came back?" cried Kaoru "I love Kenshin. He's mine, she can't have him." Sano sigh "She was attacked one night and left for dead. She was 2 months along when she was attacked." Sano looked deeply into Kaoru eyes " She almost lost her son, but she live thought and bares the scars of having to leave Kenshin" Sano hugged Kaoru " I sorry but Kenshin and Kageken are meant to be." With that he left her standing crying her heart out. 


	3. The Truth

The Female Battousai  
  
By Kageken  
  
I don't own Kenshin. I wish I did! I love Kenshin with all my heart. He's mine!! Warning Kenshin and Kaoru don't get together in this story. I warn you. This is my first fic. Be nice! Kageken bows " thank you all so much. Thanks for the reviews"  
  
In a house not far from the dojo, Kageken sat on Naruto futon hugging him rocking back and froth. (A/N my friends got confused by Naruto age. He nine years old)" So my little one it's only a little while in till you meet your father." Kageken said looking at the miniature copy of Kenshin. Kageken brushed the hair from his eyes " the only difference is that you have my eyes." looked down at Naruto smiling "Your father will love you." "I know that he will." Laying Naruto down on the futon. Kageken went to the door and looked up at the starless sky, " Kenshin please love our son," she whispered as tears fell down her face. She left the house merging with the shadows.  
  
Kenshin saw Kageken as ran as cross the flied as fast as she could. She was pushing herself to the limit. Kenshin watch as sweat rolled off her face. He began to wonder. Why is she pushing her self like this? It looks as if she tiring to ran from something. With that last thought Kenshin ran after Kageken with her god-like speed. He caught her with little difficulty. Kageken begun to struggle with all of her might. Trying to break free of the vice-like grip Kenshin had on her. Knowing that struggling would get her nowhere, she stopped and fell limp in his arms.  
  
Kenshin looked down at her sweaty face; her chest was heaving trying to get her breathing under control. He started deep to her eyes and saw something that he saw many years ago. Kageken put her hand to his cross scar and rub it. Kenshin remember that touch from so long ago. " Do you remember me Koishii?" Kageken whispered " Sakura, your koishii and koibito?" "Sakura " Kenshin whisper as he closed his eyes as if in pain. He shook Kageken " Impossible! She's died Sessha saw her die and Sessha couldn't help her!" " Tell me this Kenshin where was the body did you ever find a body?"  
  
A startled Kenshin looked deep to her eyes as if searching for the truth in them. His eyes widen in shock. He found what he was looking for "My god" he cried and hugged Kageken tightly to him. Burying his face in to her hair inhaling the sweet smell of sakura. He whispered "Sessha thought Sessha lost you forever, after Tomoe. You were the light in my life. Why did you leave me?" Kenshin felt Kageken tears as saw whisper almost to lower for him to hear " I had to koishii. It was to protect us?" " Us?" he asked confused " Koishii I was with child when I left." "Oro?" Kenshin stared at Kageken unable to process what she just had told him.  
  
He, Kenshin Himura was a father. Shaking her with enough force to snap her head back, he asked, " Did it survived? Where is it?" Kageken place a hand on each side of his face "Kenshin listen to me, I had a son. He's nine years old and his name is Naruto. He looks just like you expect he has my eyes." Sighing she looked away from Kenshin " He's in town with me, he's such a sweet child. I kept him from the horrors of war" She pulls away from Kenshin she begun to walk toward town. " Follow me if you would like to see your son." She then took off with her god-like speed running toward her home. Kenshin took off after her. The whole time he thought Sessha has a son that Sessha never met. What does he think of his father? Sessha never was there for him at all. 


	4. An read

Sessha is Kenshin I. It means this unworthy one. Sorry for any confusion. Kageken Thnak you for reading 


	5. The fire

The Female Battousai  
  
By Kageken  
  
I don't own Kenshin. I wish I did! I love Kenshin with all my heart. He's mine!! Kageken bows " thank you all so much. Thanks for the reviews" Thank you Female Hitokiri Battousai, Sayian Siblings Goten and Hope, Spongebob Freak, and kami.  
  
Kenshin stopped when he almost ran over Kageken. He looked passed Kageken to see what had made her stop. Her house was on fire. Then a black and red blur go pass him. " Naruto!" Kageken yelled as she ran into the burning house. Then all of the sudden the house collapsed " Kageken!" Kenshin yelled as he run toward the house. Just as he got there as coughing Kageken came out of the house holding Naruto. Kenshin caught her as she fell to the ground. He saw that both of them had burns.  
  
He carried them in his arms as he ran toward Megumi's Home. " Miss Megumi!" Kenshin yelled pounding on her door " Open up now!" Megumi open the door " Sir Ken. oh my god. Megumi stared in shock at Kenshin and boy and woman in his arms. "What happen?" " There's no time to explain, she not breathing very well." "Quickly then follow me." Megumi took them to the extra bedroom and montage for him to lay them down. She looks them both over and gives the medicine. Sighing she looked up at Kenshin " Their both alright but her lungs are badly burned. I am, surprised the boys' lungs isn't burned. It will take a whole month until her lungs are healed. She needs to rest for a while."  
  
Then Megumi looked pointy at the sleeping boy " Yes he's my son. Thank you for your help, but could we be alone?" Nodding she left Kenshin alone. Kenshin went over to Kageken and sit next to her holding her hand in his. "Sessha is sorry," he whispered, " This is all my fault. But please when you wake up please tell me who is after you that's all Sessha want to know." With that Kenshin got up and left them.  
  
Kenshin and walk back home to the dojo. Kaoru was waiting for him " Kenshin I need to talk to you" she told him " So did Sessha." Then both went into the dojo and sat across from each other. Kenshin begun first "Sessha sorry but Sessha have to tell you this." Kenshin was cut off " I already know Kenshin, Sano told me." "Sessha sorry, would you mine if they stayed here while the recover?" Kaoru was shocked " recover from."Just the doors of the dojo flew open and there stood a breathing heavily Sano " Kenshin have you seen Kageken her house is burned to the ground?" " Yes Miss Megumi has them, she took care of their wounds." Kaoru gasped and answer Kenshin's question with thought " Yes they both can stay here." Kenshin who looked extremely grateful said, " Thank you I don't know what Sessha could to do to return your kindness."  
  
Then it hit him the full force of last night. Kenshin bowed his head to hide his face as he begun to cry silent. He whisper " Sessha almost lost them. Last night, that Sessha did. Sessha yet to truly meet my son and almost lost him last night." Sano came over and put a hand on his shoulder " It's okay Kenshin, you helped them. They re still alive." Sano pulled Kenshin up and toss him over his shoulder " Let's go see them." Back at Megumi's house Kageken was awake. Kageken looked around the room and spotted a piece paper and a pen. She began to write a letter for Kenshin. She places the letter on the table next to the bed.  
  
Leaning over her son she give him a quick kiss and whispered " Your father will take care of you." Going over to the window she open it. Judging the amount of distance from the ground. She jumped down and disappeared into the night Tbc. A/n thank you for reading. 


End file.
